How Can I Not Love You
by hi commc
Summary: Kagami Taiga dan Aomine Daiki. Seorang guru dan murid. Apakah mungkin cinta timbul di antara keduanya? Apakah perbedaan status sosial menjadi penghalang? Entahlah, karena hanya cinta yang bisa menyatukan dua orang manusia dengan latar belakang berbeda. AoxFem!Kaga chibi!Kuroko - CHAP2!UP -DLDR - read et review :)
1. Chapter 1

_P__rolog :_

Kagami Taiga, seorang janda beranak satu dan berprofesi sebagai guru diumurnya yang ke-26 tahun.

Aomine Daiki, seorang pelajar dengan predikat 'berandal', anak seorang yakuza, 17 tahun.

Takdir apa yang menyatukan mereka? Permainan takdir apa yang akan mereka jalani? Apakah mungkin cinta timbul di antara guru dan muridnya? Apakah perbedaan status sosial menjadi penghalang? Hanya cinta yang bisa menjawab, hanya cinta yang bisa menyatukan dua orang manusia dengan latar belakang berbeda.

**How Can I Not Love You**

**Aomine x Fem!Kagami**

_**oleh : hi_commc**_

Sangat terinspirasi oleh film Anna and The King serta soundtrack yang berjudul How Can I Not Love You yang dinyanyikan Joy Enriquez.

Kuroko's Basketball sepenuhnya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter untuk kepentingan fanfic saya.

Tokoh utama :

Aomine Daiki (male)

Kagami Taiga (female)

Kuroko Tetsuya (male) sebagai Kagami Tetsuya

~~~~and their stories beginning~~~~

Chapter 1

How Can I Meet You

_"__B__agi para penumpang pesawat tujuan Tokyo, Jepang, dengan nom__o__r penerbangan AA-K465 harap segera memasuki pesawat karena pesawat akan lepas landas 15 menit dari sekarang. __S__ekali lagi..." _

Suara dari intercom bandara Los Angeles membuat seorang perempuan berambut merah terlonjak kaget.

"Gawat, sudah waktunya," ia menyambar troli di sebelahnya dan mencari anak semata-wayangnya yang sedari tadi bermain di sekitarnya.

"Tetsuya, kita harus segera berangkat!"

Tetapi, anaknya yang baru berumur 5 tahun itu tidak segera menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Perempuan muda itu menepuk jidatnya, ia lupa bahwa anaknya memiliki hawa keberadaan yang rendah.

"Tetsuya.. Tetsuyaa! Kau di mana?" teriaknya panik. Beberapa petugas bandara yang baik hati menawarkan bantuan pada perempuan itu. Setelah mencari di segala penjuru, akhirnya mereka menemukan Tetsuya di pintu masuk bandara. "Tetsuya!"

Anak yang dipanggil 'Tetsuya' itu menoleh pada Ibunya, "Mommy!" dan langsung memeluknya.

"Kau kemana saja?"

"Umm.. umn.. Tidak kemana-mana kok. Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada LA," ucapnya polos.

"Ehmm.. Nyonya…?" Petugas bandara menginterupsi pembicaraan Ibu-anak tersebut.

"Kagami. Kagami Taiga."

"Oh, nyonya Kagami. Sepertinya anda harus bergegas karena pesawat tujuan anda akan berangkat 5 menit lagi," ucap petugas tersebut dengan sopan.

"Astaga! Terima kasih bantuannya, Sir!" Perempuan yang diketahui bernama Kagami Taiga itu bergegas mendorong troli miliknya dan berlari kecil –diikuti Tetsuya di belakangnya.

Setelah check-in, mereka langsung memasuki kabin pesawat. Kagami mendudukkan Tetsuya di dekat jendela agar putranya bisa menikmati pemandangan. Tidak berapa lama, seorang pramugari menjelaskan tata tertib pesawat dan berbagai cara menyelamatkan diri saat berada di pesawat. Setelah itu, para penumpang diperintahkan mengencangkan sabuk pengaman, dan pesawat tujuan bandara Narita, Tokyo-pun lepas landas.

"Semoga perjalanan kali ini bisa sampai di tujuan dengan selamat, amin."

"Amin."

Kagami tersenyum pada anak di sampingnya yang tengah asyik mengamati awan. "Nee, Tetsuya. Apa kau menikmati perjalanan ini?"

Tetsuya menatap ibunya sekilas, lalu kembali menatap awan, "Um.. tentu saja. Kita akan tinggal di tempat asal Mommy, bukan? Lagipula baru kali ini aku naik pesawat," jawabnya.

"Syukurlah. Kupikir kau marah karena tiba-tiba saja kita pindah ke Jepang," suara Kagami terdengar sedih di telinga Tetsuya.

"Tidak lagi, Mom.. Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan sedih lagi," Tetsuya mengganti posisi duduknya. Sekarang ia menatap ibunya, kemudian memberikan pelukan. "Kau berjanji padaku tidak akan sedih, tidak akan menangis lagi saat kita tinggal di Jepang nanti. Aku ingin Mommy memulai hidup baru, bersamaku."

Kagami mengelus rambut biru muda anaknya perlahan, menahan air mata yang bisa turun kapan saja. Tetsuya benar, ini sudah tahun ke-2 sejak suaminya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Kagami pernah merasakan hari-hari penuh penderitaan ditinggal orang yang dicintai. Tapi ia beruntung masih memiliki Tetsuya yang menjadikan motivasi untuk bertahan hidup.

"Nee, Mommy? Di Jepang nanti, carikan aku ayah baru ya," ucap Tetsuya polos dan diikuti gelak tawa dari Kagami. "Hahaha tentu saja! Kita lihat seberapa banyak pria yang mengantri menjadi calon ayahmu!" ucapnya setengah bercanda. Tetsuya tersenyum lembut pada Ibunya –membuat Kagami jadi tidak tahan untuk memeluknya.

"Umm.. Mom, kalau di Jepang nanti boleh aku panggil Kaa-san? Aku ingin menyesuaikan dengan anak lain," ujar Tetsuya.

"Boleh saja, karena kita akan menetap di Jepang. Semoga kita mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang melimpah ya, Tetsu. Tetaplah bersamaku."

"Hai, Kaa-san. Koko ni iru yo."

**At Narita International Airport, Tokyo, Japan**

**07:03 p.m**

Kagami Taiga dan putranya turun dari pesawat dan bergegas mencari kenalannya. Ia bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang mau menyambut kedatangannya. Masih sibuk mencari dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada seorang perempuan berambut coklat sebahu, senyum langsung terkembang di bibirnya, "Riko!"

Perempuan manis itu menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya, "Taiga! Tetsuya~" kemudian menghampiri dan memeluk sahabatnya. "Huwaaaa kangennya.. Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?" Tanya perempuan bernama lengkap Aida Riko kepada Kagami.

"Lihat, Tetsuya sudah sebesar ini!" Lanjutnya sambil melepas pelukannya dan beralih menggendong Tetsuya.

"Halo, Bibi. Lama tidak bertemu," ujarnya non-ekspresi.

"Huh, tapi aku yakin dia masih suka menghilang begitu saja," sindir Aida diiringi gelak tawa dirinya dan Kagami.

"Sudahlah, Riko. Kami sudah sangat capek dan kurasa Tetsuya juga sudah mengantuk," menunjuk Tetsuya yang terlelap di gendongan Aida. "Hari ini, izinkan kami menginap di rumahmu ya!"

Aida tersenyum simpul, "Kenapa kau jadi seformal ini, baKagami! Huh, walau 10 tahun berlalu tapi nama panggilan itu masih cocok untukmu!"

"Ukkh.. Riko.. Kau masih saja memanggilku seperti itu," rengek Kagami.

"Tentu! Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Sepertinya ayahku sudah bosan menunggu."

"Heeeehh?! Kagetora-san?!"

"Tentu saja, baKagami. Dia berkata 'aku merindukan Taiga-ku yang cantik' seperti itu terus sejak keputusanmu menetap di Jepang," Riko tertawa pelan.

"Haah..Tapi ini merepotkan keluargamu," ucap Kagami lirih.

"…"

Hening.

"Oi, Taiga, kalau jalanmu lambat, akan kutinggal," begitu sadar, Aida dan Tetsuya sudah berada di pintu keluar bandar, 10 meter jaraknya dari Kagami.

"Heeeyy tunggu aku!"

* * *

"Taigaaa-chaaaan~"

DUAAAAGHHH

"Ittaai~ Riko-tan kau jahat sekali pada Papa!"

"Kau itu yang tidak tahu malu! Dasar om-om genit! Kita sudah dewasa, tahu!"

"Riko! Kau tidak boleh kasar pada papa-mu! Kagetora-san, apa kau tidak apa?" Kagetora langsung memeluk Kagami erat dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Huh, kau bilang apa sih, Riko? Bagiku, kau dan Taiga tetap putri kecil kesayanganku!"

Kagami balas memeluk Kagetora. Sudah lama tidak ada yang megelus kepalanya seperti Kagetora yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayah. "Arigatou, Kage-san!" seru Kagami sambil memberikan seringai andalannya.

"Bagus, kau masih bersemangat seperti dulu! Ayo! Kita pulang~"

**At Aida's Home 09:15 pm**

Perjalanan dari bandara sampai di rumah keluarga Aida membutuhkan waktu lama. Kagetora mengatakan bahwa terjadi tanah longsor di jalan yang mereka lalui. Entah kenapa Kagami memiliki firasat buruk mengenai hal ini. Tapi baru sebentar, ia sudah melupakan firasat tersebut. Berterimakasihlah karena ia tipe orang yang optimis pada dirinya sendiri.

Sedari tadi Riko dan Kagetora memberondong Kagami dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan –sebut saja Ayah-anak Aida itu sedang menginterogasinya. Hampir satu jam yang melelahkan, akhirnya mereka tiba dengan selamat di rumah Aida.

"Jadi kau minta izin pada ayahmu untuk tinggal di Jepang?" Riko membuka pintu mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil di bagian belakang untuk Kagami.

"Thanks. Iya aku sudah memohon padanya. Dan kau tahu? Permohonanku setelah 2 bulan baru disetujui," balas Kagami seraya menggendong Tetsuya yang sudah terlelap.

"Riko-tan, lebih baik masuk dulu. Taiga pasti lelah," sahut Kagetora yang sudah berada di dalam rumah dan disetujui Riko.

Setelah menidurkan Tetsuya di kamar tamu, Kagami bermaksud mengambil koper-koper miliknya namun ditahan Riko. "Kau mandi dulu saja, biar aku dan Ayah membantu membereskan koper. Air hangat sudah kusiapkan," menyerahkan handuk dan pakaian ganti pada Kagami.

"Aah.. Sudah lama aku tidak dimanjakan Riko~ Biasanya sih selalu marah-marah –apalagi saat latihan basket," kenang Kagami sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ba-baKagami! Sudah, sana mandi!"

Kagami masih terkikik geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Haaah, di Jepang memang paling nyaman. Baru sehari, tapi Kagami sudah bisa tertawa lepas, hal yang sudah sangat jarang ia lakukan saat tinggal di LA.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Kagami bergegas ke ruang tamu –di sana sudah ada Riko dan Kagetora yang menunggunya. Kagami menghela nafas maklum, kemudian ikut duduk di sofa empuk warna merah.

"Baiklah. Sekarang pertanyaan apalagi?"

Kagetora menatap Kagami secara intens sebelum berkata, "Nak, dariku satu pertanyaan saja. Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu untuk tinggal di Jepang?"

Kagami tersenyum kecut, ternyata masih banyak orang menyangsikan keputusannya untuk pindah. Tapi ia berusaha meyakinkan Kagetora dan Riko karena mereka adalah orang pertama yang menyambutnya.

"Aku yakin, Kage-san. Aku bukannya mau melarikan diri, aku hanya ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa aku dapat saat di LA. Aku dan Tetsuya ingin memulai kehidupan baru sebagai Kagami Taiga dan Kagami Tetsuya. Kumohon percayalah.." Air mata mulai tergenang di sudut matanya. Riko yang duduk di samping langsung memeluk Kagami erat. Ya, Riko tahu bagaimana perjuangan sahabatnya menghadapi penderitaan selama kurang lebih 3 tahun.

"Aku dan Riko memercayaimu. Kalau kau mencari tempat perlindungan dan ingin pulang, datanglah kemari. Aku Ayahmu dan ini rumahmu. Kami selalu ada kapanpun kau butuh," Kagetora mengelus rambut Taiga dengan sayang, kemudian menghapus air matanya. Tiba-tiba saja Riko menghentikan kegiatan berpelukannya dan memegang kedua pundak Taiga.

"Yosh! Ke mana perginya Kagami Taiga yang keras kepala dan percaya diri? Taiga yang kukenal bukan seorang perempuan cengeng seperti di hadapanku ini," gelak tawa langsung memenuhi ruang tamu di malam hari. Riko memang orang yang tepat untuk mengembalikan semangat Kagami.

"Arigatou, nee, Riko!"

Dan acara malam hari itupun berakhir setelah Kagami terlelap di sofa. Kagetora menghela nafas maklum, sebelum memindahkankannya ke kamar tidur tamu, tepat di sebelah Tetsuya yang tertidur pulas. Setelah menyelimuti Ibu-anak tersebut, Kagetora mematikan lampu dan berucap lirih, "Selamat tidur, semoga besok dan seterusnya kalian beroleh kebahagiaan," lalu keluar.

* * *

Mentari pagi menyeruak lewat celah-celah kecil jendela, mengusik sesosok perempuan muda yang tertidur pulas. Mau tak mau, kedua bola mata crimsonnya terbuka, berusaha menyesuaikan keadaan. "Aah.. Sudah pagi," ucapnya.

Ia melihat satu sisi tempat tidurnya yang kosong dan teringat akan putranya yang ia yakin masih tertidur beberapa saat lalu. Segera ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bergegas mencari putra sematawayangnya di ruang tengah. "Tetsuya! Kau dimana?" Tapi tidak ada satu orangpun di ruang tengah, bahkan Kagetora dan Riko tidak ada. Pikiran negatif langsung menyergapnya, "Tetsu-!"

"Oii, kau berisik sekali, Taiga!" Sebuah suara muncul dari dapur. Kagami segera menghampiri sumber suara tersebut dan mendapati sahabat baiknya tengah bersiap-siap memasak.

"Tetsuya bangun lebih pagi, jadi Ayah mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Salahmu sendiri bangun siang," lanjut suara yang diketahui milik Riko.

"Haaah.. Untung saja. Kukira Tetsuya menghilang lagi," balas Kagami.

"Sebaiknya kau cuci muka dulu. Setelah sarapan, kita akan membahas apartemen yang akan kau tempati. Aku akan memasak," ujar Riko lengkap dengan setelan apron dan pisau dapur penuh darah di tangannya. Kagami hanya bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangan horor di depannya.

"Etto.. Riko.. Sebaiknya tunggu aku selesai cuci muka baru memasak. Mengerti?"

Tapi Riko hanya memandang Kagami dengan tanda tanya besar. "Pokoknya jangan memasak sebelum aku kembali!" Kagami langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi. Hal terpenting di benaknya saat ini adalah : jangan biarkan Riko memasak!

Dan pada akhirnya yang memasak adalah Kagami, sedangkan Riko mendapat tugas untuk menata meja makan. 'Fyuh.. untung saja,' batin Kagami lega.

"Kami pulang!"

"Selamat datang!"

Kagetora datang dengan menggendong Tetsuya di punggungnya.

"Waah, Tetsuya dari mana saja?" Kagami langsung menghampiri anaknya.

"Ojii-chan bilang dia ingin mengajakku ke taman, lalu aku pergi dengannya," Tetsuya turun dari gendongan Kagetora dan beralih memeluk ibunya.

"Anakmu lucu sekali, Taiga. Hanya saja aku sempat kesulitan mencarinya saat lepas dari gandengan," Kagetora mengacak-acak rambut Tetsuya.

"Hei, sarapan sudah siap. Ayo makan," ujar Riko dari ruang makan. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai menata meja makan.

"Hah?! Riko memasak?!" ucap Kagetora tak percaya melihat berbagai jenis makanan di meja. Ada sup, bacon, salad, dan sebagainya.

"Tenang Kage-san, aku yang memasaknya kok."

"Haaaah.. Untung saja," Kagetora mengelus dada lega.

"Heh apa maksud kalian?!"

"Ittadakimasu~!"

Percakapan mereka bertiga terinterupsi oleh seruan Tetsuya yang sudah duduk manis di kursi dengan muka datar seperti biasa. Otomatis orang dewasa yang berada di sana tertawa –menertawakan tingkah mereka. Acara makan di keluarga Aida tak pernah seramai dan semenyenangkan ini.

Setelah sarapan selesai dan dilanjutkan dengan membersihkan piring-piring kotor, maka dimulailah diskusi antara Kagami dan Riko mengenai apartemen tempat tinggal Kagami nantinya.

Riko membuka beberapa iklan yang menawarkan berbagai jenis apartemen pada Kagami –hanya saja tidak ada yang sesuai dengan selera Ibu beranak satu itu. Riko tidak mau menyerah, ia kembali menawarkan apartemen milik kenalannya yang tidak terlalu lama tapi juga tidak terlalu baru, harga terjangkau –termasuk murah. Kagami mulai tertarik dengan apartemen itu.

"Apartemen ini milik kenalan Ayah, tempatnya bisa kujamin bagus. Dan kalau kau mau, aku bisa mencarikan kamar di lantai 7 dengan pemandangan kota yang pasti tidak akan mengecewakan," tawar Riko. Kagami menimang-nimang sejenak apakah apartemen ini adalah tempat yang paling tepat untuk dirinya dan Tetsuya. Kagami memiliki firasat bahwa apartemen ini akan mengubah hidupnya, entah karena apa.

"Harga sewa tidak terlalu mahal karena kau termasuk kenalan. Maka nantinya akan diberi diskon. Bagaimana? Kurang apalagi?" tambah Riko meyakinkan ala saleswoman profesional.

"Deal. Aku memilih apartemen ini," ujar Kagami mantab. "Kapan aku bisa pindah ke sana?" tanya Kagami.

"Besok sudah bisa. Kita akan menemui pihak apartemen dan secepatnya mengurus kepindahanmu. Tapi tentu saja kau bisa tinggal di sini sementara waktu."

Kagami tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan Riko. "Terima kasih, tapi aku ingin secepatnya pindah. Bukannya aku tidak suka berada di sini, hanya saja aku ingin secepatnya memulai hidup baru. Kau mengerti kan, Riko?"

"Tentu. Aku tahu kau akan berkata seperti itu. Dan aku mengerti, sangaaat mengerti," membalas ucapan Kagami dengan senyuman.

* * *

Kemudian di hari berikutnya, Kagami beserta Tetsuya pamit pada Riko dan Kagetora –mengucapkan terima kasih atas kebaikan sehingga diperbolehkan tinggal selama dua hari.

"Terima kasih. Kami akan berkunjung lagi," Kagami dan Tetsuya membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Kagami memutuskan untuk naik taksi dan menolak tawaran Kagetora, alasannya karena ingin mandiri dan tidak ingin merepotkan. Barang-barang dan koper sudah dikirim kemarin sore, nungkin hari ini sudah sampai di apartemen. Dari balik kaca taksi, Kagami melambaikan tangan, "Jaa matta!" dan taksi itupun berlalu meninggalkan kediaman Aida, menuju apartemennya yang baru.

Perjalanan dari rumah Aida tidak begitu jauh, seperempat jam kemudian taksi yang mereka tumpangi tiba di depan sebuah apartemen megah yang berdiri di kelilingi rumah-rumah yang tak kalah megah. Kagami sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah salah alamat? Tidak, alamatnya benar, seperti yang dikatakan Riko. Kagami tidak pernah menyangka apartemen dengan harga terjangkau ternyata semegah ini!

"Nyonya, sudah sampai," ucap supir taksi dengan sopan.

"Um.. Arigato! Saa, Tetsu, ayo turun." Kagami menggendong Tetsuya turun dari dalam taksi. Setelah membayar ongkos pada supir taksi, mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah mencari resepsionis untuk mengurus kepindahan, kemudian dari sang resepsionis didapatkan kunci apartemen lantai 7 kamar 105.

Setelah menyelesaikan administrasi, Kagami dan Tetsuya menuju tempat tinggal mereka yang baru di lantai 7. Sepertinya Tetsuya mulai mengantuk, maka Kagami dengan susah payah menggendong anaknya itu menuju lift. Beberapa saat kemudian lift terbuka dan Kagami bergegas masuk. Dari dalam lift menguar bau alkohol yang menusuk hidung –Kagami mengernyitkan dahi tanda tidak suka. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang siswa SMA –terlihat dari seragam yang dipakainya berjalan keluar lift dengan terhuyung-huyung. Kagami menggelengkan kepala sambil derdecih, "Ck, anak jaman sekarang!" Dan sebelum lift benar-benar tertutup , siswa itu memandang tajam pada Kagami –opps sepertinya ia mendengar kata-kata Kagami barusan. Kagami bersumpah ia melihat seringai dari siswa itu sebelum pintu lift menutup secara dramatis.

"Apa-apaan tadi?!" batin Kagami frustasi. Baru kali ini ada seseorang, terlebih lagi siswa SMA yang kurang ajar padanya. Kalau saja kondisinya memungkinkan, pastinya ia akan meladeni siswa itu. Tapi teringat Tetsuya dalam gendongannya dan sadar bahwa ia bukan anak muda lagi, maka yang bisa dilakukannya hanya membuang nafas kesal. Ia merutuki pemuda berkulit hitam yang ditemuinya barusan.

…part 1 end…

* * *

**A/N :**

Hayoo apaan sih saya bikin Aoxfem!Kaga lagi *ngais* Idenya muncul pas ngebayangin Kagami versi cewek sih.. Fujoshi macam apa saya ini OAO

Bagi pembaca harap maklum ya saya buat genderbend Kagami mulu..

Aduuh saya juga berasa PHP ;_; bikin fanfic multi chapter lagi padahal ada fanfic lain yang belum kelar diapdet..

Sebenernya fanfic ini adalah ide AoKaga pertama saya.. Jadi kalau pembaca sekalian ingin tahu kelanjutannya, saya sudah bikin chapter baru. Dan saya bisa mengapdet dalam seminggu. Itupun kalau ada yang mau #eh

Bercandaaa~ mumpung liburan, saya mau ngelanjutin fanfic2 lain. Mohon bantuannya ya, minna-san! :)

.

.

.

Ada yang berkenan review? *bows*


	2. Chapter 2

_P__rolog :_

Kagami Taiga, seorang janda beranak satu dan berprofesi sebagai guru diumurnya yang ke-26 tahun.

Aomine Daiki, seorang pelajar dengan predikat 'berandal', anak seorang yakuza, 17 tahun.

Takdir apa yang menyatukan mereka? Permainan takdir apa yang akan mereka jalani? Apakah mungkin cinta timbul di antara guru dan muridnya? Apakah perbedaan status sosial menjadi penghalang? Hanya cinta yang bisa menjawab, hanya cinta yang bisa menyatukan dua orang manusia dengan latar belakang berbeda.

**How Can I Not Love You**

_**oleh : hi_commc**_

Sangat terinspirasi oleh film Anna and The King serta soundtrack yang berjudul How Can I Not Love You yang dinyanyikan Joy Enriquez.

Kuroko's Basketball sepenuhnya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakternya untuk kepentingan fanfic saya.

Tokoh utama :

Aomine Daiki (male)

Kagami Taiga (female)

Kuroko Tetsuya (male) sebagai Kagami Tetsuya

**Chapter 2**

**How Dare You!**

Kagami memencet kasar tombol lift yang berada di depannya. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada pemuda berkulit gelap tadi. Bisa-bisanya siang bolong begini mabuk! Kagami berani bertaruh pemuda itu bolos sekolah. Dan caranya tersenyum atau lebih tepat menyeringai tadi benar-benar membuat Kagami kesal!

_'__A__mit-amit ketemu dia lagi! __H__iii__!__'_ batinnya berlebihan. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat langsung menekan tombol berangka 7 pada lift.

Tetsuya sedikit menggeliat di gendongan Kagami –mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Perlahan tapi pasti, iris berwarna _light blue_ itupun terbuka, "Sudah sampai?"

"Hai, hai. Sudah sampai!" Dan seketika itu juga lift terbuka.

Kagami bergegas keluar dan menyusuri lorong apartemen di lantai 7. Setelah berjalan sebentar, ia menemukan kamar dengan nomor 105

"Nee, Tetsu. Bisa turun sebentar? Ibu kesulitan mencari kunci," Kagami merogoh tasnya, mencari kunci yang diberikan resepsionis tadi. Dengan perlahan, Tetsuya melompat turun dari gendongan Ibunya.

Setelah mengucapkan 'arigato', Kagami melanjutkan kegiatannya mencari kunci apartemen. Sepuluh menit berlalu dan ia masih tidak bisa menemukan kunci tersebut. Seluruh isi tasnya sudah berceceran di lantai namun kunci tersebut menghilang entah kemana. "T-Tetsuya.." Kagami menoleh secara dramatis pada anaknya yang kalem seperti biasa. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi, "Kurasa aku menghilangkan kuncinya," ucapnya lemas. Tetsuya hanya diam mengamati tindak-tanduk Ibunya yang panik, kemudian menghela nafas maklum.

"Kaa-san tadi menyerahkan kuncinya padaku," ucap Tetsuya kalem.

"..." Seketika itu juga Kagami hening.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Tetsuya langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dan memasukkannya pada lubang kunci di depannya. Sedikit berjinjit karena tubuh kecilnya tidak terlalu tinggi untuk mencapai gagang pintu. Setelah terbuka, Tetsuya langsung memasuki apartemen barunya. "Tadaima."

Kagami masih diam di tempat, mengamati sosok anaknya yang bergegas memasuki apartemen baru mereka. Tunggu sebentar, apakah barusan ia dikerjai anaknya sendiri? Tega sekali! Segera ia membereskan isi tas dan masuk ke dalam. "Tetsuya? Di mana kau?" Kagami mencari Tetsuya di tiap ruang –hasilnya nihil. Karena suatu kenyataan kalau anaknya itu memiliki hawa keberadaan yang rendah, mau tidak mau Kagami menyerah dan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"Hiks.. T-tetsu.. Kau di mana?" Kagami mulai berakting sedih untuk mendapat perhatian anaknya. "Nee.. Huwaaaaaaangggg"

Tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan hangat muncul dari belakang Kagami. Tangan kecil itu memeluk erat pinggang Kagami, "Gomen nee, Kaa-san," terdengar bisikan dari mulut anaknya. Kagami tersenyum penuh arti. Ia tahu cara paling ampuh untuk menemukan anaknya.

Kagami berbalik, membalas pelukan anaknya, kemudian menggendongnya. "Hai, hai.. Berhentilah menghilang secara tiba-tiba, mengerti?" Kagami mencium kening Tetsuya penuh sayang.

"Uh.. wakatta."

Kagami sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin Tetsuya bisa menghentikan kebiasaan menghilangnya. Itu terjadi secara alami dan tentu saja ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Tetsuya yang baru berusia lima tahun. Hanya saja ia sering kesulitan saat Tetsuya menghilang secara tiba-tiba, entah di supermarket, toko buku, pusat perbelanjaan, dan yang terakhir anaknya itu menghilang di bandara!

"Oh! Tetsu, waktumu untuk tidur siang! Tunggu di sini sebentar, Ibu akan merapikan tempat tidurmu. Cukup tiduran di sofa dan jangan kemana-mana. Oke?"

"Hai," jawab Tetsuya datar seperti biasa.

Kagami mulai memasuki kamar yang ia pilih sebagai kamar Tetsuya. Melihat-melihat seisi kamar sebelum mengangguk puas. Ukuran kamar yang pas dengan cat berwarna _baby blue_, walau baru berisi sebuah tempat tidur ukuran sedang dan lemari baju. Kagami bersyukur pihak apartemen mau memenuhi permintaannya untuk mengubah warna tiap kamar sesuai seleranya. Segera ia mengambil seprai yang sudah disiapkan dan memasangnya pada tempat tidur, begitu juga dengan bantal dan lainnya. Setelah dianggap cukup, ia bergegas menemui Tetsuya yang sudah pasti terlelap di sofa.

Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, Tetsuya sudah terlelap di sofa dengan posisi menelungkup bak kepompong. Tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya menggendong Tetsuya menuju kamar tidurnya yang baru, menyelimutinya, dan memberikan kecupan selamat tidur.

Setelah keluar dari kamar, Kagami mengambil kuncir dari saku celananya –menguncir rambut panjang sebahunya.

"Yosh! _It's cleaning time_!" ucapnya penuh semangat.

Tentu saja Riko sudah menawarkan bantuan, tapi tetap saja Kagami bersikeras melakukan semuanya sendirian. Sifat keras kepalanya tidak berubah dari jaman masih mengenakan rok ke sekolah hingga sekarang. Setidaknya, Kagami punya niat baik untuk tidak merepotkan orang lain, _no_?

Kagami mulai mengeluarkan berbagai peralatan dan pakaian dari dalam kardus-kardus. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau barang bawaannya akan sebanyak ini. Ah sudahlah, lebih baik ia mulai mencicil pekerjaannya daripada hanya berdiam diri.

**2 jam kemudian**

"Mooouuuuu... Ini tidak ada habisnya!" merutuki banyaknya kardus yang masih belum terbuka di sekitarnya.

Kagami tidak pernah ingat kapan membeli barang-barang itu. Oke, mungkin beberapa barang antik memang ia beli di _e-bay_ atau semacamnya. Kagami menggembungkan pipinya, suatu kebiasaan jika ia sedang kesal. Diumurnya yang sudah seperempat abad dan sudah memiliki anak , tidak bisa dipungkiri sifat _childish_ masih melekat padanya.

Kemudian ia memilih untuk berkeliling apartemen sekaligus ingin mengucapkan salam pada penghuni di sebelah apartemennya. Berhubung Tetsuya masih tidur, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling sendiri. Ia mengambil jaket dan mengunci pintu apartemennya. Semoga Tetsuya tidak bangun saat ia pergi.

Lorong apartemen di lantai 7 masih sepi, sepertinya penghuni lain masih belum pulang. Namun, dengan rasa percaya diri tinggi serta tanpa basa-basi, Kagami mengetuk pintu apartemen tetangga sebelahnya dengan nomor 106. 'Mungkin saja ada orang di dalam,' pikirnya masa bodoh.

TOKKTOKTOKKKK

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana.

TOOOKKKTOOOKKTOOOKK!

Kagami mengetuk pintu untuk kali kedua. Masih belum menyerah.

"Permisi, Tuan atau Nyonya yang ada di dalam," lihat saja ucapannya yang bak sales woman yang akan menawarkan barang.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu dan tidak ada tanggapan, ia menyerah. Berarti memang tidak ada orang di dalam. Ia hendak mengurungkan niatnya tersebut saat pintu dengan nomor 106 itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok di dalamnya.

Seorang pemuda belasan tahun, berkulit gelap, bermuka malas namun menggoda –apa? Lupakan deskripsi yang terakhir. Pemuda yang sangat amat Kagami tahu. Ia tidak kenal tentu saja, tapi ia tahu. Pemuda itulah yang ia temui di dalam lift! Lalu apa itu? Ia hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya!

"Kau! Pemuda _ganguro_ menyebalkan tadi!" Kagami dengan tidak sopan menunjuk pemuda di depannya.

Pemuda itu hanya menguap, malas mendengarkan suara Kagami yang berisik. Ia memandang Kagami aneh, masih dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Heee.. Kau wanita tadi. Rupanya kau salah seorang fansku," ucap pemuda itu dengan nada seduktif yang membuat Kagami merona, antara malu dan tidak terima.

"E-enak saja! Aku penghuni baru apartemen ini! Kau tetanggaku tahu!" Menunjuk pintu dengan nomor 105.

"Dan asal kau tahu saja, aku bukan fansmu. Aku tidak tertarik dengan bocah berandal sepertimu," lanjutnya tegas.

Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata Kagami. Tapi itu hanya untuk beberapa saat, karena setelahnya yang terdengar adalah gelak tawa. Kagami hanya menatap pemuda _'ganguro'_ di depannya itu dengan tanda tanya besar. Ada yang salah dengan ucapannya?

"Hei! Apa maksudmu tertawa? Memangnya lucu! Dan –kau! Pakailah baju dan celana! _Pervert_!" wajah Kagami kembali merona saat pemuda itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja, tapi daritadi kaulah yang menatapku, Nyonya.."

"Nyonya?! Aku belum tua, aho!"

Kagami menatap pemuda itu dengan raut kesal. Sedetik kemudian, pandangan pemuda di depannya itu tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah berjalan menuju kea rah mereka. "Ck, kusho!"

Segera ia menarik Kagami ke dalam apartemennya –lalu mengunci rapat pintunya. Demi Tuhan, kurang ajar sekali tindakan pemuda itu. Kemudian tanpa sebuah peringatan, sebuah tinju tepat mengenai perut pemuda itu. Tentu saja Kagami tidak sebrutal itu sehingga ia tidak mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya.

"_Ittai_!" Rintih pemuda itu sambil memegangi perutnya, "Kau –"

"Itu balasan bagi bocah tak tahu malu sepertimu!"

"Berhenti memanggilku bocah! Namaku Aomine! Aomine Daiki, Obaa-san! Dan –"

DUAAAGHH

Sebuah tinjuan kembali bersarang di perut Aomine.

"A-k-u-m-a-s-i-h-m-u-d-a!" Ucap Kagami penuh penekanan.

"Uggh.. Baiklah. Berhenti meninjuku, baka.."

"Namaku Kagami Taiga, bocah!"

"Kalau begitu memang pantas, baKagami!"

"Kau sendiri, ahoMine!"

"Baka!"

"Aho!"

Pertengkaran mereka terintrupsi oleh ketukan pintu dari luar. Kagami memandang Aomine dan memberi sinyal untuk membukakan pintu, namun Aomine menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku minta tolong kepadamu.. Sekali ini saja," pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Aomine itu memegang kedua pundak Kagami.

"Berpura-puralah menjadi pacarku!"

"Apa?! Jadi pacarmu?! Kau gila! Asal kau tahu, aku bukan siswi SMA! Aku wanita dewasa dan sudah memiliki anak!"

"Tapi kau sudah bercerai dengan suamimu kan, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan," kata Aomine meyakinkan. Jika ditanya dari mana asal ucapannya mengenai 'Kagami yang bercerai dengan suaminya' hanyalah perkiraan saja. Dilihat dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kagami yang hanya berdua dengan anaknya.

"Bukan bercerai, tapi suamiku sudah meninggal."

Seketika itu suasana menjadi hening. Raut muka Kagami berubah menjadi sedih, tidak mau mengungkit masa lalunya. Aomine menjadi salah tingkah karena telah melukai perempuan di depannya. Langsung saja ia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan agar Kagami tidak bersedih.

"Ck! Hanya berpura-pura! Kali ini saja! Dengar baik-baik ya. Mantan pacarku selalu datang dan menerorku hingga ke apartemen. Untuk itu aku minta tolong, kali ini saja!" Aomine mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memohon.

Kagami yang melihat pose absurd Aomine mulai tersenyum, kemudian menimang-nimang permintaan Aomine. Memang, Aomine adalah berandalan, tapi Kagami tahu kalau Aomine pemuda baik –sepertinya. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada tumpukan kardus-kardus di apartemennya. Tidak ada salahnya saling membantu, _no_?

"Baiklah! Tapi ada satu syarat! Bagaimana?"

Aomine terlihat lega, namun ada rasa penasaran di balik pertanyaan Kagami.

"Ck, apa? Aku tidak mau yang aneh-aneh. Tapi –baiklah."

"Deal!" Kagami menarik tangan kanan Aomine dan memberinya salam ala 'bisnis'. Sebagai bonus, ia memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

Laki-laki mana yang tidak terpesona oleh senyuman _innocence_ milik Kagami. Aomine termasuk orang yang beruntung karena dapat menyaksikan senyuman Kagami yang akhir-akhir ini jarang ditampilkan. Mau tak mau, rona merah menghiasi wajah Aomine. Demi apa, Aomine tak mungkin mengakuinya.

"Err.. Sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau kau berpakaian? Tidak mungkin mau seperti itu kan.. –"

"Bakagami, tentu saja tidak. Tunggu di sini dan jangan bukakan pintu," Aomine beranjak menuju kamar tidurnya, meninggalkan teriakan protes dari Kagami.

Ketukan pintu masih saja terdengar, menandakan bahwa orang di luar sana sangat gigih ingin bertemu Aomine. Kagami hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Apanya yang bagus dari pemuda sombong itu?

Oke wajahnya memang tampan, Kagami dengan berat hati mengakui itu. Bentuk badan yang sangat aduhai, terlihat dari abs yang sangat terbentuk karena sering dilatih. Tidak, Kagami bukannya ingin memuji pemuda itu, tapi itulah yang dilihatnya. Dan yang terakhir –gayanya yang liar dan nakal. Entah berapa banyak gadis yang terjerat rayuannya. Sebenarnya Kagami tidak percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan Aomine, tapi dia benar-benar butuh orang untuk membantunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Aomine keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian kasual –jeans dan kaos oblong berwarna biru tua. Ia mendekati Kagami yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyuman nakal.

"Hentikan itu, Ahomine. Kau terlihat sangat _pervert_," ucap Kagami malas. Lagi-lagi ketukan pintu membuat Kagami merasa bersalah. "Oh ya, tamunya tidak dipersilakan masuk?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak usah. Langsung saja," Aomine dengan sigap langsung memeluk pundak Kagami erat dan membuka pintu.

Seorang gadis SMA cantik, berambut sebahu, membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Di depannya terlihat Aomine tengah memeluk Kagami erat.

"A-aomine.." Mata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sae.. Aku sudah mengatakan berulang kali kalau hubungan kita sudah berakhir," mencium kening Kagami.

"Ta-tapi.. Momoi-san bilang –"

"Satsuki tidak tahu apa-apa! Kau lihat sendiri aku sudah punya pacar baru. Iya kan, Taiga-chan?" Aomine menoleh pada Kagami yang gelagapan tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Entah karena wajah Kagami begitu lucu atau karena keadaan, Aomine mulai mempertipis jarak bibir mereka dan memberikan ciuman pada Kagami. Mulanya hanya ciuman biasa, tapi Aomine memberikan penekanan sehingga Kagami menggeliat ingin protes. Adegan ini tentu saja membuat gadi SMA yang mengaku mantan pacar Aomine berlari menuju lift, tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Aomine yang dengan tega mencium perempuan lain di depannya.

Setelah gadis itu pergi, Aomine melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kagami. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, ia mengelus kepala Kagami.

"Satu pengganggu sudah pergi, _arigato ne_!"

Tanda perempatan mulai muncul di kening Kagami. Tadi Tetsuya, sekarang Aomine. Dalam satu hari, Kagami sudah dikerjai dua orang 'bocah'.

DUAAAAAKKKHH

Sebuah tinju, bak _de-javu_ mendarat di perut Aomine dengan mulusnya.

"AHOMINE! SIAPA BILANG KAU BOLEH MENCIUMKU! BERANINYA, KAU!" Kagami mengepalkan tangannya dan siap melayangkan satu tinjuan ke perut Aomine. Namun sayang, sebelum tinju kedua dilayangkan, reflek Aomine lebih cepat.

"Bakagami.. Ugghh.. Kau sudah menyetujui untuk membantuku!"

"Tapi tidak untuk ciuman, aho! Mana ada yang mencium orang yang pertama kali ditemuinya, terlebih lagi orang itu lebih tua darinya!" Kagami menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tentu saja ada. Kalaupun tidak ada, berarti aku bersyukur karena menjadi orang pertama," kata Aomine sangat percaya diri.

"Hei! Tapi aku jauh lebih tua darimu dan sudah memiliki anak, bodoh!"

"Tapi kau masih cantik dan terlihat seumuranku, itu tidak masalah."

Kata-kata Aomine yang terakhir berhasil menutup mulut Kagami. Apakah itu bisa dianggap pujian? Tapi yang pasti adalah wajah Kagami yang merona, semerah warna rambutnya.

"A-aho.. Kalau begitu sekarang giliranmu membantuku!"

"Baiklah. Apa?"

"Ikut saja ke apartemenku!"

Aomine dengan langkah malas mengikuti wanita di depannya menuju pintu nomor 105. Ia tidak menyangka akan memiliki tetangga yang sangat menarik seperti Kagami. Tanpa ia sadar, bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan tipis .

Kagami membuka pintu tersebut dan mempersilakan Aomine masuk.

"Dengar ya, kau adalah tamu pertamaku. Jadi sopanlah sedikit," ucap Kagami.

"_Urusai na_.. Aku mengerti," mengikuti Kagami ke ruang tengah.

Aomine terbelalak ngeri melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kardus-kardus bergelimpangan di mana-mana, tumpukan barang-barang yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari dalam kardus dan belum dirapikan, dan hal lain yang dianggap 'tumpukan sampah' oleh Aomine.

"_What the_.. Apa-apaan tumpukan sampah ini?!" Tanya Aomine tidak percaya.

"Inilah yang dinamakan harta karun, bodoh," Kagami memukul kepala Aomine dengan gulungan majalah olah raga yang baru saja dipungutnya.

"Tapi semua terlihat seperti sampah. Kau ini perempuan tapi –"

Ucapan Aomine terhenti karena merasakan _death glare_ yang dilancarkan wanita yang lebih tua 8 tahun darinya. Aomine menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

Kagami kembali tersenyum setelah mendengar kata-kata Aomine. "Tolong bantu mengeluarkan isi di dalam kardus-kardus itu. Kemudian bantu aku menatanya," ujarnya dengan nada bersemangat.

Mau tidak mau, Aomine mematuhi permintaan Kagami. Mereka berdua bekerja sama memindahkan barang-barang sesuai tempatnya. Kagami tidak pernah menyangka tenaga Aomine sangat dibutuhkan dan sangat membantu. Tidak salah pilih orang, begitu pikir Kagami bangga.

Setelah berjam-jam dan hari mulai beranjak malam, pekerjaan mereka –ralat sebenarnya pekerjaan Kagami sudah selesai. Ruangan di apartemen itu mulai terisi berbagai barang-barang dan pernak-pernik tambahan yang tertata rapi. Kagami tersenyum puas dan memasang gaya mengelap keringat di keningnya. "Akhirnya selesai juga."

Aomine memandang Kagami dengan wajah malas, "Oi, Bakagami. Sudah selesai, kan? Aku kembali ke apartemenku, ya."

Kagami secara reflek meraih tangan Aomine dan menariknya.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku ingin memberimu sedikit hadiah!"

Aomine sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Kagami, tapi senyum nakal andalannya segera muncul, "Hee.. Kau ingin memberiku hadiah ya.."

Kagami sudah merasakan tanda-tanda bahaya ketika Aomine mendekat padanya dan menggengggam tangannya makin erat. Satu langkah, dua langkah, dan Aomine mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kagami.

"Bagaimana kalau hadiahnya adalah ciuman.." tinggal beberapa inci lagi sampai –

"Kaa-san, aku lapar."

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA," teriak Kagami dan Aomine bersamaan.

Di tengah-tengah mereka kini berdiri seorang bocah berambut biru muda –berantakan setelah bangun tidur.

"Tetsuya! Berhenti muncul secara tiba-tiba!" Kagami memeluk anaknya yang baru bangun tidur dengan nada ketakutan. "Kau membuat ibu kaget, tahu!"

"Gomen nee –" Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Aomine yang masih syok di tempat.

"Kaa-san, siapa orang itu?" Tetsuya bertanya kepada ibunya dengan ekspresi datar. Kagami menggendong anaknya itu dan memperkenalkan Aomine kepadanya.

"Nah, Tetsu. Kenalkan, ini Aomine. Dan Aomine, ini anakku, Tetsuya."

Aomine mengulurkan tangan dan disambut uluran tangan kecil milik Tetsuya. Aomine sepertinya mulai terbiasa dengan Tetsuya, dan tangan besarnya mengelus rambut Tetsuya.

"Yo, Tetsu! Mohon bantuannya ya!"

"Aomine-kun ingin dibantu apa?" Tanya Tetsuya polos.

"Mohon bantuannya, karena akulah calon ayah barumu!" Ujar Aomine percaya diri, lalu memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya.

Hening.

"APA?!"

Aomine tertawa mendengar respon lambat dari Kagami. Tapi ia juga melihat wajah Tetsuya yang seolah mengatakan _'aku tidak akan menyerahkan kaa-san pada orang tidak jelas sepertimu'. _Tentu ia tidak akan menyerah juga karena ia serius mengatakan hal itu. Kalian tahu cinta pada pandangan pertama, bukan? Itulah yang sekarang ini Aomine rasakan.

...part 2 end...

**A/N :**

**Jengjengjengjeeenggg..**

Halo para pembaca yang budiman. Adakah yang masih nunggu kelanjutan fic ini?

Haha hontou ni gomennasaaaaii! Saya molor jauh mau update fanfic gara-gara kelelep tugas sekolah.

Sudahlah, saya ga mau banyak bacot.

Special Thanks to** AoKagaKuroLovers **yang setia ngingetin saya, para reviewer **Guest, dorii, nyan, Akashi Aoi-desu, Mel, alanh, koharu tsusaki, amaliafhn, Eqa Skylight. **Review kalian sangat berarti bagi perkembangan fanfic ini, mau lanjut cepat atau..? :)

Merci!

Hi commc.


End file.
